


ghosting

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Boyfriend Bang Chan, Cheating Bang Chan, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, bang chan - Freeform, ghosting, reader - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: What will you do if you saw your boyfriend cheating on you?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 17





	ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> I'd probably do the same.

Seeing Chan with his ex, naked in bed, sleeping peacefully, his arms around his ex’s body. I close the door quietly. I put down the gift I have for him for his birthday on the counter together with his house keys. I deactivated all my social medias and deleted his number on my phone. On my way to work I called the service provider to change my number. I told my family and friends to also block him. Telling them we broke up not saying the reason why. I move up to another city and resigned in my current job. What happened might be a sign for me to have a fresh start now.

Placing the last box on the kitchen counter on my new apartment, I heave a deep sigh. This has been the busiest one week of my life, moving to another city and having a new job, which I really love. I think I really don’t have a time to take a breathe and think things through. Seeing now the boxes that I still need to put away I’ve thought of Chan. Whatever I did was probably the best for me. Now looking around my new apartment, what I’ll call my home from now on, I know what I did is right.

Chan didn’t deserve an ounce of explanation from me in this break up. He didn’t deserve to say an excuse to his wrong doing. I’ll never give him that peace of mind.

Why it was so easy for me to walk away like that when I saw them? Sometimes when my thoughts are drifting back to that scene I ask this to myself. Would we still be together now? Would things turned out differently? But I am always reminded that I know my worth. I know the journey I’ve been through to respect and love myself again. I’ll never put myself in a situation where I’ll question my self worth. Not this time.


End file.
